The Meeting: Lex Luthor & Bruce Wayne
by Superfan2
Summary: Repost of my one story which didn't get inadvertently/somehow deleted from and Doc Manager both. Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne meet to develop a strategy to defend Earth against the Kryptonian invaders and to kill Superman whom they suspect is in hiding in Metropolis.


**The Meeting **

Luthor looked up from his desk just as Mercy Graves entered the office.

"Yes, Mercy?" Luthor asked.

"Mr. Wayne is here. Shall I show him in?"

"He's half an hour late Mercy. Normally I'd make him reappoint but, given the shambles the streets are in since the aliens' brawl, we can make an exception for Mr. Wayne. Show him in."

Luthor had met Bruce Wayne several times before at the annual CFR meetings in Metropolis. He knew of Wayne's reputation as an astute businessman and of his connections to government circles - both domestic and foreign. He also knew that Wayne, living in Gotham City, had experience doing business in an environment filled with super-criminals like The Joker and Riddler. Fortunately Luthor had not had to deal with such challenges until now - well until 2 weeks ago - when the aliens made their appearance and chose to make Metropolis their personal battleground. Luthor feared Metropolis was about to become the home-base of a super-criminal far more dangerous and powerful than anything Wayne had to face in Gotham City. The icing on the cake - Wayne reportedly had an in with the Batman. Considered a vigilante by some, this mysterious figure managed to keep Gotham's super-criminals at bay. He might be a resource Metropolis could borrow to destroy the alien.

"Mr. Luthor, good to see you again. I apologize for my tardiness, but Metropolis is in worse shape than I realized." Bruce politely said.

"No apologies needed Mr. Wayne. The streets are still a mess, debris making some of them impassable. Please have a seat."

Bruce obliged. He'd met Luthor before and knew of his less than stellar reputation. He also knew Luthor had a love affair with Metropolis and had funded major civic projects from hospitals to the recently opened, and recently destroyed, Welling Opera House. Bruce took the rumors about Luthor's shady side as just that. Rumors. After all, much the same was said of him in Gotham - that Wayne and Wayne Enterprises were up to no good and presented a false civic-minded front to the city of Gotham.

"Where do I start, Mr. Wayne. You saw the pictures, you read the stories and now you are seeing it first hand. 8 billion in destruction, movement about Metropolis still severely impeded which in itself is costing the city millions in lost business every day. Worst of all, the human cost - 750 dead and several thousand injured."

"Yes. Whoever these aliens are they clearly have no concern for human life." Bruce coldly declared.

"My guess Mr. Wayne - they see us as animals to be used and abused at their whim."

"And so?" Bruce asked.

"I have a problem Mr. Wayne, Metropolis has a problem and soon Gotham City could have the same problem." Luthor replied.

"But since the fight no sign has been seen of the aliens. Reports say they have left - not that I necessarily believe those reports." Bruce replied.

"I doubt they have left. Some maybe - the one called Zod was killed and perhaps his group fled. The one dubbed Superman by Lois Lane - the one who killed Zod - he is most certainly still around. In hiding."

"And you know this how?" Bruce asked.

"We have video of the fight. Both Zod and this Superman were in bad shape just before it ended. My people have collected tissue and blood samples that each lost in the fight. They did major damage to one another. Take a look at this Mr. Wayne." Luthor pressed a button and a screen appeared at the far end of the office and video started playing.

"This was captured just after Zod was killed. You can see the Superman land unsteadily near the subway station entrance. This video is enhanced and you can see his costume is half-torn off, blood is coming from his ears, mouth and wounds on his chest, legs and back. His face is racked in pain." Luthor froze the video for a few seconds to zoom in on the anguished expression on the alien's face, and then started the video up again.

"The tissue and blood you managed to collect came from this area?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Now look at him. He is staggering and holding himself up by leaning against the wall. He barely manages to make it to the station entrance and then disappears."

"Do you think its possible he died somewhere under the streets of Metropolis?" Bruce asked.

"No. My people and the Metropolis police and FBI have thoroughly checked the area. He got away and is presumably nursing his wounds somewhere in hiding." Luthor stated.

"So you think there is at least one alien still in Metropolis?"

"Sure of it Mr. Wayne, and once he recovers then what?" Luthor asked.

"Have you considered the possibility, if indeed he is seriously injured, that he could be taken out in his weakened condition?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, which is why I have scores of associates scouring the area for signs of him. The government is searching too." Luthor affirmed.

"Could someone be hiding him - say the Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane? Bruce half asked, half stated.

"Ahh, quite astute Mr. Wayne. I have thought the same. Her coverage of him has been very neutral. She has played down the negatives. She is the one who named him Superman. Its easy to figure out how she came up with that name." Luthor mockingly chimed.

"Yes, I saw the video of the two of them on the tarmac. Lane is known as an independent woman, a strong feminist, but she seemed to - well I got the sense she was more interested in looking at what was below his belt than in looking him in the eyes and getting honest answers." Bruce said with disgust.

"Indeed, she wants to bed him - pardon me for being so crude - if that is even possible, and that is reason enough for her to hide him."

"Well, judging from his tight costume, he does have the anatomy of a human male. Maybe Ms. Lane sees it as a challenge?!" Bruce said with sarcasm.

"Whatever - in any case I have a tail on Ms. Lane and am having her cell, e-mail and pretty much everything she does monitored. So far nothing."

"I've followed Ms. Lane's investigative work for a few years now. I admired her integrity and relentlessness in getting to the bottom of a story. This could have been the story that got her the Pulitzer, but she compromised her principles and clearly is writing this from the perspective of a smitten school girl. Such a disappointment." Bruce said - real sadness in his voice.

"Yes. Lane is a smart woman and yet this alien seemingly has been able to charm her. If he can charm Lane, he will have little problem in charming the masses. You are a history buff I understand, Mr. Wayne? Luthor asked.

"Yes." replied Bruce.

"Think last century, think Adolf Hitler. He charmed the masses. Few realize that he was voted into power by the German citizenry. But everyone knows what he did with that power once he achieved it. This alien is the Hitler of this new century. That is why its urgent we act immediately."

"So you are looking to capture him?" Bruce prodded.

"I don't know if that is even possible. He can be hurt, and severely so, as we see in the video - but that was at the hands of a fellow alien. No, a more permanent solution is required." a serious Luthor replied.

"As in terminate him - if that can be done?" Bruce proffered.

Yes Mr. Wayne, and I will need your help if we are to do that." Luthor said as he got up from his chair.

Luthor then walked Wayne over to the balcony and to a view of Metropolis from 110 stories up.

"This once was the most beautiful view in the world but look at it now! The fallen buildings, some still smoldering, the smoke visible in the sky. Look at that plot of land near the park. I just received city approval to build a 60 story condo with 15% of the units set aside for low-income people. Yesterday the group backing the loan pulled out - building in Metropolis is too much of a risk now." Luthor went on, "I will have Ms. Graves take you on a personal tour of Reeve Medical Center so you can see and talk to the surviving injured. Their stories will have more of an impact on you than anything I could say."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Luthor. I'm sure Ms. Graves has more important things to do than be my personal tour-guide. I will have my driver detour to the Medical Center on my way back to the airport." Bruce continued, "I've followed this closely and everything you've told me confirms what I have found out from my own sources. Seeing it in person though has really brought it home to me."

"So, can I expect an answer from you on my proposal in the next few days Mr. Wayne?" an anxious Luthor asked.

'I don't need to think this over Mr. Luthor. Time, as you say, is critical. I accept your proposal. The alien, this Superman, must be terminated." Bruce replied in a firm, unequivocal tone.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**CFR - Council On Foreign Relations**

**Readers - unfortunately my 4 stories somehow got deleted from and, even worse, I had inadvertently deleted them from my hard drive. No backup except for this one story so I am reposting it.**

**Writing is difficult for me. I am new to it. My stories didn't get many reviews so I have decided not to rewrite them. Thanks to you who did review.**


End file.
